


慈父严母和狐朋狗友的日常

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [29]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul无差，水托，卡配罗关于表白和早恋的那些事，可爱就vans哈。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	慈父严母和狐朋狗友的日常

Jose Guti一下班回来，就看到Raul架着腿坐在沙发上，神情相当严肃，那阵势仿佛捉奸现场，吓得他差点以为自己开门方式有问题。

他把公文包放在茶几上，然后发现原来小Torres也坐在旁边，缩着脑袋，一副犯了大错的模样。

“怎么了这是？”

Torres是个很听话的乖孩子，这是又在学校把足球踢人女孩子脸上了，还是逼着别人守门让自己感受虐菜的快乐了？

Raul瞥了他一眼，摸了摸Torres的头发：“Nino，你先回房间写作业吧，我跟Daddy谈谈。”

小男孩哦了一声，如获大赦地跑开了。

“发生什么了？他惹祸啦？”

Raul清了清嗓子，非常认真地说：“我怀疑，Nino在学校早恋。”

“？？？”

Guti惊呆了：“不会吧，你开什么玩笑呢？”

“我像是在开玩笑的样子吗？”Raul把一张纸拍在茶几上，语气中已经带了一丝怒气：“这是在检查他作业的时候发现的，夹在书里，你看看。”

Guti拿起来一看，那是一封妥妥的情书，但是用词相当幼稚，不知道是从哪里抄来的花里胡哨的东西，还夹杂着一两个错别字。落款是Sergio，后面歪歪扭扭地画了一个小爱心。

金发男人顿时乐了，他坐到Torres刚刚的位置上，搂住了Raul的肩膀。

“这孩子我认识，是他的同学，跟他在一起踢球的。”

“你怎么从来不告诉我？他给Nino写情书？”

“不是，他俩没关系，你放心吧。”Guti信誓旦旦地保证。

Raul狐疑地望着他：“你怎么确定的？”

“Nino之前跟我说了几百遍了，他讨厌Sergio。这孩子总是喜欢吃饭的时候跟他凑一桌，自习的时候也要坐一起......Nino说肯定是为了踢球的时候叫他让点球，才这么讨好他。”

“......他是这么和你说的？”

“还能有假？”Guti觉得自己教子有方：“写情书肯定也是恶作剧吧。”

Raul抹了把脸，刚刚他问Torres的时候，金发的男孩涨红了一张小脸，结结巴巴地否认，他就觉得不对劲了，听Guti这么一说，他几乎可以确定了——

Sergio就是给他写了情书。

“我俩当初也是偷偷早恋，Jose，”Raul收好那张纸，站起身，对着莫名被怼的男人翻了一个白眼：“结果你没到三天就被你妈逮着了，这么多年过去了，你长点心眼吧。”

“？？？”

“Cris啊Cris，你这是早恋，被老师知道，打断你的腿。”

“能追到Kaka，那都不算事。”

Ramos靠在Cris的肩膀上，百无聊赖地玩着手指：“Kaka是好，但是还没有我的Fernando好——哎你说Nando看到我的信会怎么样？会不会觉得我文采特别好？”

“虽然借鉴了你写的情话，但是大部分还是我的原创啦，他肯定会感动的不要不要的，然后明天早上就会眼泪汪汪地看着我，说不定今晚他就给我打电话！”

“我这下要是追到了Fernando，我就——”

“Sergio Ramos！你给我闭嘴！”

Cris终于崩溃了，他正在绞尽脑汁地吹彩虹屁，混着暗恋的辛酸，写在精心挑选的信纸上，找个机会塞进卡卡的抽屉里。然而自从Ramos表白后，就一直在自己身边喋喋不休，一会担心被拒绝，一会又信心满满觉得自己肯定能成功，搞的他都不知道自己在写什么，仔细一看，竟然在信纸上写了一个Fernando。

“你再废话，我就告诉Torres的家长，也打断你的腿！”Cris没好气地说，把那张做废的信纸揉成了一团。

“我靠，还是不是朋友啊？”Ramos戳着Cris的肩膀：“咱们可是一条船上的！”

“谁跟你.....”Cris嘟囔了一句，咬着笔尾准备重新写：“你把信放到哪里的？”

他需要一个参考意见，如果是成功经验那再好不过，如果失败了，那也是吸取了教训。

Ramos嘿嘿一笑：“我借他的作业抄，然后趁机夹在他的作业里了。”

“你就不怕被别人发现？”

“怎么会，他收进书包就回家了，我亲眼所见。等他回家打开一看，嘿，Surprise！”

Surprise，真不错。在房间里小心翼翼地听着客厅动静的Torres现在就想冲到Ramos面前掐死他。

当他发现自己在Guti面前常常提到Ramos的时候，就担心Guti会怀疑了。但是糊弄他也很容易，随便找一个“讨厌”的借口，再来一句“Sergio肯定是想和我抢点球踢”，Guti便相信了，他本身就是守不住秘密的人，全部的心思怕不是都架在Raul身上，哪里往深里去想。

结果这下倒好，给Raul抓了个正着。

男孩叹了一口气，走一步看一步吧，大不了死不承认，他可不想Ramos的腿被自己爹妈和老师打断。

Kaka在自习课上发现了他的作业本里夹了一封信，虽然信封上没有署名，但他心里已经有了名字。

不用拆开看，他也知道是谁写的，毕竟Cris的脸上根本藏不住心事，难过了就哭开心了就笑，喜欢谁了，全世界都知道。

End

半个小时短打，只是想看慈父严母教育孩子们而已(。)


End file.
